True Love Will Find You In The End
by only-because3
Summary: Here I am, sitting in the stupid Dallas airport with Peyton asleep next to me, writing out the things I didn't have enough balls to write in your yearbook in another letter you'll never see. BL oneshot


Hello everyone! So this was written for the 550th BL Spoiler thread over on Fanforum. Me and three other girls wrote the four 'missing' letters that were mentioned in Season 5. Hope y'all enjoy!

Dear Luke,

Ya know, I never thought I'd write you another letter. I thought that the summer I spent thinking and dreaming of only you would be just a distant memory I'd remember when thinking about high school. But here I am, sitting in the stupid Dallas airport with Peyton asleep next to me, writing out the things I didn't have enough balls to write in your yearbook in another letter you'll never see.

We went through a hell of a senior year didn't we? Well, I guess YOU went through a lot and I sort of tagged along for the ride to make sure you stayed sane. But you never really needed me. You're strong enough to go alone but I know that you need a person to just... be there. And I was happy to be that person for you until you needed Peyton. As her best friend, I have to say she's a damn good replacement. After what you went through with Keith, she knows how to help you more than I can, even with Lily. After all, she's had more experience in those areas than I have. But hopefully I helped you in some way because Lucas, you helped me more than you'll ever know.

Every time I think about the four years I considered myself 'stuck' in Tree Hill High, I can only remember you. Not being class president or being captain of the cheerleaders; you. I remember when I read that boring as hell Steinbeck book, remember when you broke my heart, and remember when you became my friend. Although I think my favorite part of remembering you is remembering how you made me fall in love. Every little thing you've done has just put me head over heels. They way you speak, the way you write, the way you think. The way you touch, move, and taste. All of it makes me love you so much more.

Do you ever think about me? I try not to think about you because pretending you never happened is easier most times. I can try and focus on the love, but there's still the memories of your broken promises and the beautiful letters with hopes of a future that will never come true because of one of our favorite blondes. I feel like I just wrote one giant contradiction. It's just as well though, after all, you know just how contradicting I can be. Anyway there are times when I think about you and it's such a surge of different emotions I feel crazy. Like when we went to Honeygrove and were looking through old yearbooks. I left you a hell of an entry in your junior yearbook and vice versa but we seemed to have skipped over reading those aloud huh?

Remember when Skills read Jimmy's entry? You didn't notice but I looked at you. Whenever someone brings up Jimmy ot that day, I think and sometimes worry about you. Think about how you manage to go day by day, living a life that seems to be against you, a life that just takes and barely gives. Worry that you wont recognize your own will power and hope and love that can help you make it through everything that life throws at you. I know we're barely 18 but you are the best possible man I know you can be. I'm so proud of you and you've barely just begun.

I love you Lucas Eugene Scott, this letter is more than enough to prove that I do. And I meant it 110 percent when I said that I always would. But it's... different now. Ever since Keith passed it's been different. You changed. And I know that stuff like that changes a person. I've seen it. I saw it change Peyton and you and your mom. It's unfortunate because you can never get back to how you were before. Maybe that's why we didn't work. Not to say it's a bad change, it just wasn't the right time to continue. And who knows? Maybe in a few years, we'll meet up at one of Jamie's birthday parties and we can see where it takes us, see if we can finish what we've started. Or maybe we wont. Maybe you'll marry Peyton and I my work and we'll smile at each other cause it'll be right.

True love will find us in the end.

Love always,

Brooke


End file.
